<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but you mean the world to me. by somethinginyoureyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377447">but you mean the world to me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes'>somethinginyoureyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again, and then I met you</p><p>–Lena Luthor (Season 5 Episode 7)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but you mean the world to me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- ชื่อเรื่อง but you mean the world to me. หยิบมาจากเพลง You Mean the World to Me ของ Freya Ridings ที่ใช้ประกอบในซีรีส์ Supergirl ในฉากปิดตอนจากซีซั่น 5 ตอนที่ 3</p><p>- เป็นเรื่องราวก่อน Crisis on Infinite Earths</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>สำหรับคาร่า ซอร์เอล สิ่งสำคัญบนโลกใบนี้นอกจากคาร์ล เอล, อเล็กซ์ แดนเวอร์ส และครอบครัวบนโลกแล้ว ก็คงจะหนีไม่พ้นกับหญิงสาวจากตระกูลลูเธอร์อย่าง 'ลีน่า ลูเธอร์' เป็นแน่ เพราะตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่พบกัน สิ่งที่ทำให้คาร่าตัดสินใจเข้าไปผูกมิตรและทำความรู้จักด้วยคือรอยยิ้มของอีกฝ่าย แม้เธอจะรู้สึกว่าลีน่ายังดูไม่เป็นมิตรและไม่สามารถไว้ใจได้ก็ตาม แต่เพราะรอยยิ้มนั้นรอยยิ้มเดียว ทุกอย่างก็เปลี่ยนไปจากเดิม</p><p>คาร่าใช้เวลาไปกับการทำความรู้จักลีน่าในฐานะ 'คาร่า แดนเวอร์ส' นักข่าวสาวจากสำนักข่าวแคทโค เวิลด์ไวด์ มีเดีย เธอเข้าไปหาลีน่าเพื่อขอสัมภาษณ์เกี่ยวกับงานต่างๆ บ้างก็แวะเข้าไปหาเพื่อทักทาย บ้างก็ซื้อขนมเข้าไปให้ จนทั้งคู่สนิทสนมกันมากขึ้นกว่าเก่า สำหรับคาร่าแล้ว การเข้าไปปลอบในยามที่ลีน่าท้อใจ หรือแสดงความยินดีเมื่อลีน่าประสบความสำเร็จนั้น ยิ่งทำให้ความรู้สึกของเธอนั้นเปลี่ยนแปลงไป ไม่ใช่เพราะการกระทำที่ทำให้ใครๆ เห็นว่าเป็นเพื่อนกัน แต่เปล่าเลย ความรู้สึกนั้นกลับรุนแรงมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แม้กระทั่งช่วงเวลาที่ลีน่าคบกับเจมส์ โอลเซ่น เพื่อนคนสนิทของเธอก็ตาม แม้ว่าคาร่าจะถอยห่างออกมา แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้คาร่ารู้สึกลดน้อยลงเลย หรือแม้กระทั่งช่วงเวลาที่คาร่าคบกับมอนเอลก็ตาม คาร่าก็ยังคงไปมาหาสู่และยังคงสนิทสนมกับลีน่าเช่นเดิม เหมือนที่เคยเป็นมา</p><p>คาร่าไม่เคยได้บอกลีน่าว่าเธอคือใคร เธอคือซูเปอร์เกิร์ลที่ใครๆ ต่างยกย่อง เป็นฮีโร่ของเมือง เป็นผู้ปกป้องและพิทักษ์ที่เด็กๆ เอาเป็นแบบอย่าง ทุกครั้งที่ลีน่าต้องเผชิญหน้ากับเรื่องราวร้ายๆ ซูเปอร์เกิร์ลจะรีบมาช่วยลีน่าทันที เพราะสำหรับคาร่าแล้ว ลีน่าคือโลกทั้งใบของเธอ ไม่ว่าเธอจะอยู่ไกลเพียงไหน เมื่อลีน่าต้องการความช่วยเหลือ เธอจะรีบไปในทันที ถึงแม้ว่าคาร่าจะไม่ได้บอกออกไปว่าตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเธอคือ คาร่า ซอร์-เอล หรือซูเปอร์เกิร์ล ที่ใครๆ รู้จัก อันที่่จริงเธอมีโอกาสที่จะบอกออกไปหลากครั้ง แต่ด้วยความที่เธอเป็นกังวลว่าเมื่อเธอบอกออกไปแล้วนั้น ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเธอและลีน่าจะกลายเป็นอย่างไรต่อไป เธอจึงเลือกที่จะไม่ได้บอกออกไป แต่แล้วท้ายที่สุด นั่นคือความทรมานที่ต้องมารับรู้แล้วว่ามีใครบางคนชิงตัดหน้าบอกลีน่าออกไปว่าแท้จริงแล้วเธอคือซูเปอร์เกิร์ล และลีน่าไม่ใช่ซูเปอร์เฟรนด์ของเธอ </p><p>เธอโทษตัวเองซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า เพราะความไม่กล้าของเธอ กลายเป็นสิ่งที่ทำร้ายและทำลายความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเธอและลีน่าอย่างสิ้นเชิง มันคือสิ่งที่กัดกินใจเธอและทำให้เธอเจ็บปวดเสมอมา คาร่าพยายามที่จะไถ่โทษและขอคืนดีกับลีน่า นั่นอาจจะทำให้หลายๆ คนโดยเฉพาะคนรอบตัวเธอสงสัยว่าทำไมคาร่าจึงต้องพยายามและอธิบายตัวเองมากขนาดนี้ ทั้งๆ ที่ทั้งคู่เป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน แต่เพราะความเป็นเพื่อนที่มากกว่าเพื่อนของทั้งคู่นั้น กลับมีสายใยบางๆ ที่ยังคงผูกกันเอาไว้ แม้ว่ามันใกล้จะขาดแล้วก็ตาม แต่ลีน่าก็ถึอว่าคาร่ายังมีความกล้าที่จะมาบอกกับเธอตรงๆ ว่าแท้จริงแล้วหล่อนคือใครกันแน่ แต่เมื่อบวกลกับระยะเวลาที่เราต่างรู้จักและสนิทกันมา นั่นก็ยังคงทำให้ลีน่าปวดใจอยู่ไม่น้อย</p><p>คาร่ารู้ดีว่าสิ่งที่เธอทำนั้นมันให้อภัยได้ยาก แต่เธอเองก็พยายามง้อลีน่าทุกวิถีทาง แม้ว่าสิ่งที่ลีน่าขอมันจะเป็นสิ่งที่ผิดมหันต์ก็ตาม แต่คาร่าเองก็ยินดีที่จะทำให้ และแม้ว่าเธอจะรู้ว่าสิ่งนั้นมันเป็นสิ่งที่ผิด และลีน่าพยายามที่จะใช้เธอเพื่อให้ได้สิ่งที่ตัวเองต้องการ ส่วนลีน่านั้นก็ยังคงทรมานและเจ็บปวดกับสิ่งที่คาร่าทำกับเธอ จนกระทั่งเกือบจะทำร้ายคาร่าด้วยการยิงคริปโตไนต์ใส่ เธอรู้สึกผิด แต่ไม่เรียกร้องขอการให้อภัย เธอยังคงรู้สึกกับการถูกหลอกเสมอมา และการกระทำนั้นไม่ได้ทำให้เธอรู้สึกดีขึ้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย ทั้งๆ ที่พี่ชายของเธอ เล็กซ์ ลูเธอร์ มักใช้การแก้แค้นเป็นวิธีการที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นมาก็ตาม แต่นั่นใช้ไม่ได้ผลกับลีน่า และดูเหมือนว่าจะไม่มีทางใดที่จะทำให้ได้ผลเลย</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>คาร่าพบกับลีน่าครั้งสุดท้ายคือวันที่โลกของเธอกำลังจะถูกบุกรุกจากสิ่งที่เธอไม่รู้จัก เธอแวะไปหาลีน่า ได้พบรอยยิ้มนั้น และเธอก็จำมันขึ้นใจ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เราได้พบกัน ได้สนทนากัน คือช่วงเวลาที่ลีน่ายิ้มให้ฉัน รอยยิ้มครั้งนั้นทำให้หัวใจฉันเป็นสุข และนั่นคือรอยยิ้มสุดท้ายที่เธอมอบให้ และไม่นานเธอก็จากฉันไปตลอดกาล'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again, and then I met you</p><p>–Lena Luthor (Season 5 Episode 7)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>